clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
League of Super Penguins
The LSP (L'eague of '''S'uper [[Penguin|'P'''enguins]]) is a group of Super Penguins (and ZapWire) that fight evil. __TOC__ Team list Penguin (and Tern) Team Last Resort team This team is used if there is a big fight. * 'elementa manipulate the classic four elements *'Nightwing' has no super powers but has 2 black belts * Dot (Powers: None) * Eseme (Powers: black belt) * Rosalie (Powers: black belt ) * Joshp406 (Powers: 20th degree black belt) *Tails6000 (Powers:super speed,gems of power ) allies *The Defenders: The LSP had a rivalry with The Defenders. Now they are allies, who got each other's back in a fight. They still like to practice battle. *X-Penguins: the x penguins were one of the League's first allies Penguin Secret Agency: is ware coool got his start and now his allies ] joining if coool put this lrtre on talk page we want you to join - The LSP or League of Super Penguins wants you to join Your Puffles may join as well you can choose Penguin (and Tern) Team or Last Resort team we coud use your (incert power here) ' bonuses ' *you get a dagngometer *and jet pack 4000 *access to The Super Penguins HQ is a the offical League of Super Penguins --beCoool talk with the cooolmister 19:30, September 7, 2009 (UTC) formations USE THE CODES TO I.D E P M V I N C ZW T.E.P. Q D N AG _____ E,P,M,I,N,C,T.E.P | E A S I N C T.E.P. P.P. The Puffle Platoon is mostly composed of elite puffles on break and the normal penguin's puffles. Owned by LSP members *'Hydrogen', Nautilus' pink puffle. She is capable of also breathing underwater. *'Snowball' is Coool31's purple puffle that has super strength *'Pikachu' is Coool31's yellow puffle can generate thunder. *'Ice' is Iceguin's White puffle Can turn anything to ice with a breath *'BART' Coool31's green puffle has suit of armor and is dubed iron puffle *'lash' The Elastic Penguin's Blue puffle has body elasticity *'speed' Quikstars red puffle can run at reeeeeellllllyyyyyyy high Velocities (around lightspeed) *'Yarr' is Coool31's red puffle can shoot Optic energy beams Owned by EPF *'Flare' is one of the Elite Puffles from the game, Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force. He blows a blue fire from his mouth . *'Pop' is a purple puffle who blow bubbles capable of holding up heavy objects. *'Blast' He shoots himself out of a cannon while wearing a helmet. *'Bouncer' He can throw snowballs to hit objects *'Chirp' She can play the flute so loudly and high-pitched that it can break through objects, such as large ice cubes, without damaging the object inside. *'Loop' is a pink Elite Puffle that appears in Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force. She has been trained to lasso moving objects *'Flit' is a green elite puffle. He has the ability to fly and retrieve objects that penguins can't reach Your Puffle may join. Gadgets *Dangermeter: ID's baddies 1-10 *Coool31's ice ginder: a bike that runs on snow *Jet Pack 4000:A jet pack that usis 75% less gas *Cerebral: for tracking super penguins,with tracking super gene or s-gene is the 2nd most powerful computer *s-jet: a plane made by zapwire, coool31 and garry *s copter a helicopter made by zapwire, coool31 and garry Locations *Super Penguins HQ Danger levels Recently, the team has found danger levels an effective way of communicating danger. 10 is the highest rank. ---- 10: Darktan 9: LOD, Herbert Horror, WitchyPenguin 8: Xary , Coool41, Metal Explorer 7: Flamehopper, Herbert P. Bear 6: Fredsworth, gamma, FredX 5: Sergeant Str00del ,Smuggler Gary 4: Mother of the Puppets,Robo-Gary 3: Chlorine, MicroChip 2: Captain Str00del,MicroChip Fredrick 1: Bill Gate$ , King Snowkinian,Sapie Brothers Support *Mathster is the math support for missions involving mathematics. *ZapWire is just the IT guy and fixes stuff *Tails6000 usually fights metal explorer for the group. Enemies The Defenders The LSP had a rivalry with The Defenders. Now they are allies, who got each other's back in a fight. They still like to practice battle. L.O.D. (L'egion '''O'f 'D'oom) *'''Juggernaut: has the ability to become virtually unstoppable while in motion the and he is the is the leader of the group. *'Player': has the ability to charge matter with explosive bio-kinetic energy *'Mercury': has a body composed of a non-toxic form of mercury, which she can reshape and stretch at will *'Diamond': can turn into a diamond form granting her superhuman strength and durability *'Scarlet Warlock': Reality warping, mental bolts Quiksars's twin sister *'The Butcher' Renerative healing factor Superhuman senses, strength, stamina, agility, and reflexes Resistance to telepathic assault and control Retractable claws Fangs *'Agent 0.5':Super pengin stamina, agility, and reflexes Expert marksman, swordsman Others *Darktan *'Mephisto' is an evil being of the highest order has superhuman strength, stamina, durability, agility, reflexes and Telekinesis. *Coool41 has 2 claws in each of his flippers, and also his bones are iron coated. Trivia *Some of these are parodies of Marvel and DC comics. **But can you guess who? (Tip: ZapWire is original.) Put your guesses on the talk page here or the talk page of Coool. *They work with the PSA. Category:Groups Category:Characters Category:Penguins Category:Organizations Category:Secret Agencies Category:Super Penguins Category: Good Guys